Pop Culture References
This is a list of all the culture references in Puppet Stories this does not include the real life song references. Films Animated films series * Alvin and the Chipmunks, Ben 10, Cars, Despicable Me, Ice Age, Madagascar, Shrek, Wallace and Gromit, The Smurfs and Toy Story, Kung Fu Panda, The Lego Movie Live Action series * Alvin and the Chipmunks (live action), Back to the Future, Captain America, DC Extended Universe, Ghostbusters, Harry Potter, Home Alone, Jurassic Park, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men in Black, Middle Earth, Pirates of the Caribbean, Power Rangers (films), Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rush Hour, Spider-Man, Star Trek, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (films), The Fast and the Furious, The Smurfs (live action), Rocky, Chucky, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Saw, James Bond, Transformers and Twilight. TV Shows * SpongeBob SquarePants, Coronation Street, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, EastEnders, Emmerdale, Friends, Only Fools and Horses, Mr Bean, Pokémon, Hollyoaks, Game Of Thrones, The Big Bang Theory, Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Inbetweeners, Doctor Who, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, American Dad!, Beavis and Butt-Head, King of the Hill, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Cleveland Show, Rick and Morty, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, The Office, Drake and Josh, ICarly, Victorious, Sam and Cat Companies * Apple Inc., Argos, Asda, Blue Sky Studios, Carphone Warehouse, Coca-Cola, DreamWorks Animation, Google, Illumination Entertainment, KFC, Lego, Microsoft, Nintendo, Pixar Animation Studios, PlayStation, Orange, Xbox, Dominos Pizza, Currys PC World, EE, HMV, Pepsi, Pizza Hut, Papa Johns's Pizza, Sony, Samsung, Sainsbury's, Subway, The Walt Disney Company, Nokia, VUE, Netflix, WHSmith. Adverts and Internet Videos Adverts * Whatsup, The Black Hole, Internet * Try Not to Laugh, Leave Britney Alone, Numa Numa, Star Wars Kid, Double Rainbow, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Me at the Zoo, Sitting on the Toilet, Do it For the Vine, Sitting on the Toilet, Dave After Dentist, Charlie Bit My Finger Comics * Batman, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Peanuts, Spider-Man, Superman, X-Men, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, The Flash, Avengers, Fantastic Four Networks, Social Media and Apps Networks * Netflix, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Wikipedia, Hulu, Amazon Prime, Online Streaming, Amazon and Ebay, BBC, ITV, Channel 4 Social Media * Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, Instagram, Snapchat Apps * Subway Surf, Fruit Ninja, Angry Birds, Five Nights at Freddy's Video Games and Toys Video Games * Grand Theft Auto, Halo, Call of Duty, FIFA, Minecraft, Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Tetris, Centipede, NBA 2K, Killzone, Pong, Pacman, Pokémon, Fortnite, Toys * Transformers (toys), Lego (toys), Troll dolls, Furby, Rubix Cube, Connect 4, Monopoly, Cludeo YouTubers * ComedyShortsGamer, KSI, PewDiePie, Smosh, nigahiga, Jenna Marbles, Epic Meal Time, What's Inside, Guava Juice, MysticGotJokes, Fouseytube, How to Basic, Zoella, SanFrezco, FailArmy, WatchMojo.com, Vlogbrothers, McJuggerNuggets, Jake Paul Vlogs, Logan Paul, KidBehindaCamera, The Angry Grandpa Show Books * Harry Potter (books), Diary of A Wimpy Kid, (books), The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, Twilight (books), Bridget Jones, Guinness World Records Other Culture * CD, DVD, VHS, Cassette, Vinyl, Walkman, Boombox, Smartphones, Smart TVs, Phone Boxes, Blu-Ray, Laptops, Computers, Phones Category:Featured Articles